I Am Alonzo
by KatieShakespeare
Summary: Alonzo can't remember who he is, but as he grows up in the Jellicle Junkyard, he learns more about himself than he anticipated. Slash!
1. Who Am I?

**Hiya**

**This is my second Cats fanfic. My first one was with Tugger/Misto and now it is Alonzo/Munk. To me, Alonzo's age in human years would be like 20 while Munk's would be maybe 24, so I don't how that would translate to cat years. It's a four year difference, so let's just say it's a four month difference between them. *shrug* There's like no background on Alonzo, so this only makes it funner :) To some he's related to Munk, but this isn't an incest story so sorry, and to other he's related to Misto or Vicki, but he's just gonna be a stranger in this yard!**

**I don't own Cats, duh! =D**

* * *

><p>The little black and white kitten opened his eyes and looked around, having no idea where he was. He blinked, and still didn't remember. He tried to remember something, but he couldn't even remember his name.<p>

"Oh no," he mewed, cowering back into a corner in the dark alley, scared. "Who am I?"

He heard a crash and bolted right out from the alley and into the road. He dodged a car and ran to the other side of the street. Things kept coming at him, like large things that moved from stick to stick and would talk so loud. He ran between their sticks and kept running. He sprinted down an alley and turned so he was running behind a fence. He didn't hear anything or see anything moving, so he collapsed to the ground, exhaustion, dehydration, and starvation over taking him all at once, not to mention fear.

"Where am I?" he whispered into the night.

He closed his eyes and dreamed. He dreamt of a pretty black queen whispering things to him that he couldn't hear, but he knew they were loving words. A large white cat took him and swung him about. He laughed and the two cats looked at him, lovingly.

"Hey," they said. "Hey, kitty, kitty, kitty. What'cha doin' out here?"

The kitten opened his eyes as he awoke, figuring out who was talking to him. He saw a large, scruffy and dirty looking cat before him with another smaller cat that looked crazy. He backed up but the small cat grabbed him.

"Hey, hey, don'tcha think thatta Mac would like a new li'l toy to play wid?" said the crazy cat. "He shore is a pretty one, ain't he?"

The large cat rolled his eyes. "You pervert, he's just a kitten."

"Has that ever stopped Mac." He laughed like a maniac. "Come on, let's bring him back. Maybe we can get us some big ol' rats for dis."

"What's your name?" said the large cat."

"I-I don't know," said the kitten, and he started to cry.

The cats exchanged a look. "Whaddya mean ya don't know?" asked the crazy cat.

"I don't remember anything," cried the kitten.

The large cat frowned. "Well," he sighed. "How about we take you to our home? Huh? I'm Jeeves and this is Jitters. Come on, little one, why dont' we..." Jeeves frowned. "Nevermind. You can't come with us."

"Why not?"

"Well, our boss isn't too nice. He'll make you grow up and turn mean within a day."

"Yeah yeah yeah," said Jitters, hopping from foot to foot. "He'll rape your a-"

"Shut up," hissed Jeeves. "Come on, I know a place you can go." Jeeves started to walk and the kitten followed, but he couldn't hold himself up. Jeeves turned around and asked, "What's duh matter?"

"I'm so...weak," mewed the kitten.

Jeeves nodded and picked up the kitten. "We'll get ya to food soon, kitten."

"Kitten! Bahahaha!"

"Jitters! Shut up, goddam."

Jeeves hopped onto boxes and trashcans and over the fence. He wasn't sure where to go, so he just started walking until he saw some other cat, but unfortunately it was a kitten.

"Hey little kitty," said Jeeves to the kitten.

The fiery queen looked up and saw "M" imprinted onto the cat. Knowing what it was, she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Shit boss!" chirped Jitters. He started to run but was stopped by various cats.

"J-Jeeves," mumbled the kitten, scared.

"What're you doing here?" said a young, orange tom wearing a vest.

A young, orange queen gasped. "He's one of Macavity's henchmen."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I am, I am," said Jeeves, not scared. "Look. I'm not here to hurt you or nuttin. I just happen to have found this little guy and he doesn't remember a ting about anyting and so I felt bad for him."

"Fag..." mumbled Jitters under his breath.

"Jitters, I swear, I will beat your fu-" He stopped himself since he was in the presence of two kittens. "I've gotta soft spot for kittens. I've seen a lot of kits lose their kittenhood in Mac's joint, and it always broke my heart, ya know? So I can't bring him there and he don't remember nuttin so I just thought maybe you guys could take him in."

Jitters laughed. "Let's make him a spy!"

Jeeves sighed. "Ignore him. He's an idiot."

The Jellicles exchanged looks. Then an old but strong tom stepped forward. "Follow me," he ordered, and Jeeves obeyed.

They went into a den and the tom told Jeeves to set down the kitten.

"Your kindness will be noted the next time we meet, Mr. Jeeves."

"Yeah, uh, thanks D. Look, we better get goin or else Mac'll have our ass."

Jitters laughed.

"I understand. Go, and this will be held in confidentiality."

Jeeves bent down first and petted the little kitten. "Listen buddy, I gotta get goin', and if we ever meet again, don't like me, alright?"

"But I do like you," said the kitten.

Jeeves smiled. "Nah, I'm not that good a person, but thanks anyway. These people are pretty nice. They're overwhelming, but nice. They'll take care of ya."

The kitten frowned and then he hugged Jeeves, shocking him at first, but then he hugged the kitten back. "See ya later little guy. Come on Jitters."

"Bye! Bye! Bye!" Then the two henchcats left the junkyard.

Deuteronomy looked down at the handsome, black and white kitten. "So, you don't remember anything about you?" he asked.

The kitten shook his head.

"Well, I'm Deuteronomy, and this is the Jellicle Junkyard. All the cats that live here are Jellicles. A few have owners they return to, but a lot stay in their own dens here."

"Is this your den?" the kitten asked.

"Yes it is. These cats over here are Asparagus, Gus, Jennyanydots, Jellylorum, and Skimbleshanks. I'm the Jellicle leader and Gus is the protector of the tribe."

"I'm Bombalurina!" said the fiery red kitten, smiling.

"Yes, this is Jenny and Skimble's daughter Bomba."

"Hi," replied the kitten shyly.

"We're all one big family here, kitten," said Deuteronomy. "And now you're a part of it, too."

The kitten smiled, feeling comfortable with this large cat.

"Pop, who's this?" asked black cat with cheeta prints, entering with a silver tabby.

"Oh, this is a kitten who doesn't remember anything," said Deuteronomy. "Kitten, these are my two sons, Rum Tum Tugger and Munkustrap."

"Sup?" said Tugger.

Munk gave him a look and walked over to the kitten. "Hi, I'm Munk."

"Hi," said the kitten, not as shy.

"Who's he gonna stay with dad?"

"I think he should stay here," said Tugger.

"No! He should live with us! Mommy, can he?"

"Who would wanna live with you?" asked Tugger.

"Oh, shut up Peke."

"Pollicle."

"Pom!"

"Pug!"

"Tugger," his father sighed as they stuck their tongues out at each other.

The kitten smiled faintly. He stood up but then collapsed. "Oof," he groaned.

"Look how thin he is. He definitely needs some food and water."

"I'll go get him some food," said Jenny.

"And I'll get him some water," said Jelly.

"Well, kitten, how would you like to stay here?" asked Deuteronomy.

"I suppose I have to," said the kitten.

"Perfect."

After eating and drinking a lot of water, the kitten was told it was tiem for bed. Since Munk and Tugger were still kittens as well, they shared a large bed in a room in the den.

"This is where you'll be staying," said Munk, entering his room. Tugger was already in the corner of the bed, asleep.

The kitten climbed into the bed with Munk lying down in the middle. "Night," they said to each other.

That night, the kitten had another dream, with the black cat and the white cat, too. This time, he heard what they said.

"We love you Alonzo," said the black queen.

"Just wait until we move. You'll be so happy in our new home," said the white tom.

"Won't you Alonzo? Yes, my sweet prince. My sweet Alonzo."

The kitten bolted up. "Alonzo," he whispered.

Munk stirred in bed. "What?" he asked drowsily.

"Alonzo," he repeated. "That's my name. I am Alonzo!"

Munk sat up sleepily, smiling. "Well, nice to meet you Alonzo," Munk said.

"Shut up you two," groaned Tugger.

"I am Alonzo," he whispered.

"Let's get back to sleep - Alonzo."

Alonzo lied down, loving the sound of his name. Alonzo.


	2. Practicing

"How old do you think I am?" Alonzo asked as him and Munk rested in top of a wooden box, basking in the sunshine.

Munk tilted his head and examined Alonzo. "Well, you're a bit smaller than me, but a bit bigger than Tugger. I'd say around five months."

"How old are you?"

"Nine months. Just a few more before I can be considered a tom." Munk smiled, daydreaming.

"You won't treat me like I'm stupid and immature will you, when you become a tom?"

"Of course not. By the time people will actually _see _me as a tom you'll already be one. Plus, you're my friend. I don't get influenced by the toms either."

Demeter and Bomba walked by under them. They both looked at Alonzo and Munk and then giggled, scurrying away.

Alonzo and Munk smirked, looking at them walk away. "Bomba," Alonzo said and whistled.

"She's not as mature as Demeter, though," Munk said.

"Yeah, but I'm not interested in either of them. Bomba is too much and Demeter isn't my type."

"Well, who do you like?"

Alonzo shrugged. "I'm not sure, really." He scanned the Junkyard and looked at all the princesses. "Tantomile is okay, but she's so much smarter than me, and she's younger than me, too, which just makes me feel stupid."

"The younger can be smarter than the older," Munk said. "Remember that Jitters guy?"

Alonzo smiled. "Yeah, he was pretty stupid. Rumpleteazer isn't smart enough for me, on the other hand. She's adorable, but it looks like her and Jerrie got something going on anyway. Cass is cute, and unique looking, pretty down to earth. Out of all of them, I'd pick her, but she's kind of the best of a bad situation."

Munk swatted his head. "Alonzo," he said.

"What? I'm sorry if I'm not interested in them as much as you are." Alonzo swatted Munk's head and began a wrestling match, which Munk won, pinning Alonzo down.

"You'll never beat me," Munk said.

Alonzo smiled. "I can't help it if you're bigger than me."

"It's not about size. It's about how to fight."

Alonzo couldn't help but think of how strong Munk was. His toned body was large for a cat his size and his silver fur made him glisten in the dark. This is nice, Alonzo thought. He frowned as he realized _what _was nice, which happened to be the fact that he liked Munk towering over him and pinning him down.

"Can you get off now?" Alonzo asked, feeling like Munk could read his every thought.

Munk rolled off him and Alonzo bolted right up. "What's the matter?"

"N-nothing," Alonzo said.

Munk frowned, knowing it was a lie. "Zo, come on, you can tell me."

Alonzo frowned, too, knowing he hurt his closest friend. "Well, I'm not exactly sure what's wrong yet." He smiled cheekily.

Munk smirked a little, too. "How's that?"

"I dunno," said Alonzo, laughing a little. "I'll tell when I figure it out, alright?"

"Alright," said Munk.

"See ya." Alonzo hopped off the box and ran to find some peace and quiet. On the way, he ended up bumping into Tugger.

"Oof," said Tugger. "What's the rush, Lonz?"

"Oh, uh, nothing," said Alonzo.

"Too busy thinking about me, eh?" Tugger smiled sexily.

Alonzo rolled his eyes. He hated Tugger's arrogance and that he always flirted with him, but he still didn't mind him that much. He especially loved it when Tugger struck out, and it was usually with him anyways. "Don't flatter yourself," Alonzo said.

Tugger put his hands up, because he knew Alonzo didn't think of him like, but he just flirted with him for practice, and because he was just an antagonizer. "Oh well," he said and strutted away.

Alonzo scurried away and hid inside an old milk crate.

What's going on with me? he asked himself. I can't think of Munk that way, I mean...yeah, he's gorgeous, but Tugger is, too. Though...Munk is so much better and nicer and smarter, so...amazing. Alonzo shook at the realization that he was developing unwanted feelings for his best friend.

"Lonz?"

Alonzo looked up to see Cassandra. "Oh, hey," he said.

"What's the matter?" she asked, stepping in.

"Nothing, I just..." He sighed. "I can't tell you. It's a secret."

"Well, I'll tell you a secret about me and then you can tell me."

"I dunno. This secret is pretty int-"

"I like Tantomile."

Alonzo's head shot up. "What?"

"I like Tantomile. I think she is so wonderful. I mean, she's so smart! Gah, she's cute and so nice, too. I mean, you know how I'm kind of like you, right?"

Alonzo nodded. Cassandra was taken in by the Jellicles when her owners dropped her into the streets, but she could still remember everything and would even visit her mother occasionally who lived a little bit away, but, she was still different.

"Well, when no one else really made me feel too welcome, she did. She's like my Munkustrap, you know? He became your bestie and she's mine, but now I've developed feelings for her."

Alonzo started to laugh.

"Don't laugh at me!"

"I'm not laughing at you! It just that...I like Munk like that, too! We're in the same exact predicament!"

Cassandra took in what was said, and started to laugh, but their laughter eventually turned into a few tears of sadness.

"But I don't wanna jeopardize our friendship," she said, sniffling.

Alonzo nodded. "Munk probably doesn't even like me like that."

The two kittens sat together, crying as they knew their love was hopeless.

* * *

><p>"I'll see you later," said Alonzo, climbing out of the crate with Cassandra.<p>

"Yeah, see ya," she said and walked away.

Munkustrap walked over, witnessing this interaction. He put a hand on Alonzo's shoulder and looked after Cass. "Not interested, huh?" he asked.

"Oh, what? No, no, it's not what it looks like," Alonzo said.

"Yeah right. Come on, tell me what you guys did in there."

"Nothing! Gosh, Munk, you can be a pervert sometimes."

Munk frowned. "That's not what I meant, Zo." He smirked. "Why? _Did _you do something with her?"

"No! I wouldn't even know how to." Alonzo blushed, feeling utterly embarrassed.

"Me either," Munk said, trying to make his friend feel better. He tilted his head as an idea came to him. "Follow me," he said and pulled Alonzo to very back corners of the Junkyard. They climbed onto the massive pile of junk in the back and hid in one of the crevices that was so hidden light barely got through.

"What're we doing here?" Alonzo asked.

"Look, Bomba was telling me something the other day," Munk began. "You know how she flirts around a lot, right?"

"Yeah," Alonzo said.

"Well, she told me she didn't want to seem like a slut by kissing all the guys, but she said she wanted to practice and experiment it all."

"Experiment?"

"Yeah, you know, get physical with someone, see what they like, what you like, what they don't, what you don't."

Alonzo's eyes grew wide. "She's done all that with all the guys?"

"No, I said she didn't want to so her and Teazer got together and they practiced with each other."

"What? Do they like each other or something?"

"No, they're just friends and Bomba knew Demeter wouldn't do that and Teazer is such an airhead she wouldn't care. It's nothing romantic or emotional. It's just physical, no strings attatched."

Alonzo sat up straighter and looked out the small crevice that led to their hiding spot. "Well, why're you telling me this?" he asked.

"I figured we could practice, too."

Alonzo should've seen it coming. He knew Munk practiced for everything and studied every little thing. He was a perfectionist. That's why he's so smart and talented, Alonzo thought. Not to mention strong since he just loves to work out. He can't seem weak in anything, even when it comes to sex. Alonzo was at that point where he had raging hormones and wanted to do nothing but relieve his sexual tensions.

"But..."

"Oh come on, everyone does it," Munk said. He sighed. "I'm sorry. Not everyone does it, but I do know others who do this type of thing. I shouldn't pressure you to do anything you don't want to."

"No, I just...I dunno. I guess I don't see why not. It's just that-"

Alonzo was interrupted by Munk's lips pressing against his. Alonzo then realized that he probably should practice since he had no idea what to do then and there. He sighed and closed his eyes. He started to kiss him back, and then it became natural. Whether it be natural with anyone, or it was just natural with Munkustrap, he didn't know, but at the time, all he could think about was Munk and him. He wrapped his arms around Munk as he lied down over Alonzo, kissing intensely.

Munk let go, panting. "Are you sure you haven't kissed anyone?" Munk asked.

Alonzo smiled. "Are you sure _you _haven't kissed anyone?" he replied. "Or is it just natural?"

Munk smiled and started to kiss him again, much more passionately, moving his hands over Alonzo in ways that made Alonzo feel like such a girl, and yet he didn't mind. They "practiced" for awhile until the sun started setting and it got almost too dark for them to see.

They walked home, each having a sheepish grin on their faces.

"Night Munk."

"Night Zo."

Alonzo slept, and let the night take him away.


	3. Remembering

Alonzo peeked out the den and frowned at the sky. It was definitely going to rain. He heeved a sigh and sprinted to to the very back of the Junkyard and into the hiding spot him and Munk used.

They had been going there frequently in the past month, to "practice." Whenever Alonzo felt like Munk was ready to call it off, Alonzo would do something wrong, say he was a horrible kisser, and they'd keep doing it. Like a couple days ago. He really felt that Munk was going to call it off because he wasn't that into, and so Alonzo clacked their teeth together, and accidently bit Munk's lip _too _hard as a reaction. He said he was hopeless. Munk complimented him like crazy. And they kept at it.

Alonzo's feelings were only heightened for every session, and he was slowly accepting them. He had Munkustrap in his thoughts constantly, always dreaming about him, unless he dreamt about the black and white cat. He had guessed they were his parents, but he didn't know for sure and that didn't bother him too much since he was happy where he was in life.

He made it to their hide out just as it started to sprinkle. Munk was already inside, to his relief.

"Hi Munkey," Alonzo greeted, calling him by his pet name.

"Hey Zogo," Munk replied.

Alonzo sat down next to Munk. "I hope it won't rain too long."

"Me either." He sighed and leaned into Alonzo, locking lips with him and pulling him into his lap like usual.

Alonzo sat there, feeling so in sync with the world around him. In Munk's lap, with his lips on his, the rain drumming in rhythm with them. Thunder sounded and something clicked in his head, like a flash black. He suddenly remembered running through the streets somewhere, rain drenching him as he cried for his mother and father. He ran forward and then saw a black mass sitting next to a white one. He started to run again, crying louder. He remembered turning and then something coming straight towards him, but he couldn't remember what it was or anything from there.

He pulled away from Munk as it hit him.

"What's wrong?" Munk asked, worried as he looked at his friend's fear-stricken face.

Alonzo didn't say anything. He stood up and bolted through the crevice.

"Alonzo!" Munk called, chasing after him, but Alonzo was long out of range and over the back fence in seconds.

Alonzo ran and ran through the streets, nothing jumping out at him. It grew dark out and the streets became empty. He slipped on the curb and fell into a puddle, but it hardly mattered because he was so drenched already. He looked up through the thick rain and saw a sign glowing, but he couldn't make out what it said. Though he remembered it, he just didn't remember where from. He closed his eyes and tried to remember so hard. He opened them and looked down the street. An image of two dead cats lying on the same road, one white, one black, hit him suddenly.

I was right, he thought. They were my parents. He started to cry. I had hoped that they were alive, though. I wanted to reunite with them so badly. Oh, it's not fair! I don't even know their names! Why can't I remember anything! He stood up and started to run, feeling familiar with this. He ran down an alley, and he knew this was the same alley he woke up in. He closed his eyes, just _trying _so hard, but he couldn't remember a thing.

He cried, defeated. He stood up and sulked his way along the path he had ventured the first night he woke up.

"Aw, look at the little kitty."

He turned around and saw two silhouettes of cats coming towards him. "Jeeves?" he called.

Two cats emerged, and they most certainly were not Jeeves, or Jitters. "Oh no, sweetie. Jeeves won't be seeing light for a long time," said a gray tabby queen coming towards him with a sinister smile.

"Yeah, punkin," said a black and red calico tom with one white eye. "He's been punished."

"And we're guessing your the kitty he put him in the dungeon."

Alonzo shook, scared. "W-what do you want from me?"

"_We _don't want anything from you."

"But Mac just might want a taste of you."

Alonzo swung out at the tom, clawing his nose.

The tom hissed and grabbed Alonzo before he could run. "You little fucker," he mumbled.

"You know," said the queen. "I don't think your parents would be too proud if they found you being mean like this." She smirked. "They probably wouldn't be proud in the first place."

Something boiled inside of Alonzo. He turned and brought his leg to the tom's crotch. He scratched at the queen, digging deep on her face. He didn't back down either. He scratched her three more times so blood was covering her face and she was crying in pain. The tom went to grab him but he scratched his eye and kicked him in the crotch again. Then he ran like a bat out of hell to the Junkyard.

When he was there, he collapsed. Even though he knew what the queen said wasn't true, he still couldn't stop thinking about. Would my parents be proud of me? he asked himself. He looked at his bloodied paws and wailed. Of course not! Look at me! I'm a _disgrace_! He threw himself to the ground, and after awhile getting pelted by rain, he went into unconsciousnes.

* * *

><p>"Come on Zo...please wake up...I'll get you better, dont' worry."<p>

Alonzo opened his eyes to find himself in the arms of Munkustrap. "Munk?" he asked.

Munk looked down on him, a relieved smile coming across his face. "Oh, Zo, I was so afraid. I didn't know where you went and there's blood on your paws and oh, Zo, please never do that again. You had me so worried. You're my best friend. What would I do without you?"

Alonzo smiled faintly and rested his head against Munkustrap. "Have a life," he said.

"You're a part of my life, Alonzo. I wouldn't be complete without you."

Alonzo looked up at him and didn't know what to say.

Munk carried him to Jenny's and set him down on the pillow. "Jenny!" he called.

"Munk? Is that you?" Jenny asked, emerging into the room. She looked at the soaking wet Alonzo and gasped. "Alonzo! What happened?"

"Oh, you know, I just went out for a little bit," Alonzo mumbled.

She sighed. "Alright. I'll be right back."

When she left Alonzo looked at Munk sitting next to her. "I remembered something," he said to Munk.

"What's that?" he asked.

"That my parents died in the middle of the road, probably by a car. I had to go see it. I didn't remember anything after that."

Munk put a paw on his friend's shoulder. "And the blood?"

"I met some of Macavity's henchcats," he mumbled. "I really bloodied one up, a queen. I felt so bad about it, but she said that my parents wouldn't be proud of me and it hurt." He bit his trembling lip.

"Oh, Zo, of course they'd be proud of you. I mean, I am."

Alonzo looked up at him. "Really?"

Munk smiled. "Yeah, really."

Alonzo smiled and Munkustrap kissed his nose.


	4. Compassion

Alonzo woke up as he heard commotion outside, along with a scream. He jumped out of his bed and into the hall where Munk was coming out of his room, since they had recently all gotten separate rooms.

Tugger came out of his room and asked, "What's going on?"

"We don't know," Munk said, and the three ran outside.

They emerged on the older toms fighting against one, large tom with a sinister stare.

"Macavity!" shouted Deuteronomy.

They all stopped and looked at him.

"What business do you have here?" he asked.

"Well, it just so happens that one of your little kittens attacked some of my henches the other day," said Macavity.

Alonzo's face fell. He looked at Munkustrap as he put a hand on his shoulder.

"That's impossible," Deuteronomy said. "Our kittens are never let out of the Junkyard without adult supervision and even if they were, it seems near impossible that they could take on _two _cats."

"Well, you must underestimate and overtrust your kittens." He looked around and spotted Alonzo. A masochistic smile crept onto his face. "Ah, there's the little kitty."

They all turned to Alonzo, who was being protectively kept out of reach by Munk and Tugger.

"The black and white kitten, he's the one who harmed my property."

Alonzo looked around at the Jellicles. Deuteronomy was still glaring at Macavity. The older toms looked beat, and Gus, the protector, was knocked out on the ground. Alonzo stood up tall, knowing what he had to do. "Cheap property at that," Alonzo said. "Too lazy to find any good hench cats, Mac?"

"Alonzo," gasped Munk.

"The toms are tired, Munk. Look at them. They'll need our help."

Macavity lunged at him, and instantly Munk attacked back with the help of Tugger and Alonzo, all fighting ferociously. When Macavity fell to his knees, he raised his hand and disappeared.

"Boys," said Deuteronomy. "Follow me."

Tugger, Munk, and Alonzo hung their heads as they followed Deuteronomy, the toms picking themselves and heading to Jenny's.

Once inside the den, the three sat down as Deuteronomy stood in front of them.

"Look, Dad," began Munk. "He only left the Junkyard because he remembered something from his past. He...he remembered something about his parents and he wanted to learn more but he couldn't. He came across two cats and they were going to take him away. It was self defense. Those two cats deserved what was coming to them and he didn't think Macavity would care so much about them. He did what he had to do."

Alonzo stared at his friend, listening intently. He's defending me, Alonzo thought. He smiled a little.

"It's my fault anyway," Munk continued. "I could've followed him, but it was raining and I was too selfish to go out after my friend." He looked down then, shame written on his face. "I'm sorry, Zo. I knew you were upset but I didn't follow you. I saw you go over the back fence and I knew you could've gotten hurt. I even worried about you and when an hour passed I finally decided to look for you, and when I found you...I was scared, and I felt horrible because I could've helped you."

He's blaming himself for this? Alonzo looked at the cat sitting next to him, amazed that someone could care so much about him and put themself on the line the way Munkustrap did.

Deuteronomy sighed, his disappointment vanishing as compassion overtook his mind. "Tugger, you may be dismissed," he said.

Tugger put a hand on Munk's shoulder and then exited.

"Alonzo, you put the tribe in danger for your acts. You took on Macavity when he was much more powerful than you. You cannot do things like this anymore."

Alonzo looked down, guilty.

"But, if you hadn't stood up to fight, Macavity might've gotten away with worse things, and for that, you are forgiven."

Alonzo looked up, shocked. He smiled. "You mean it?" he asked.

Deuteronomy smiled and nodded.

Alonzo stood up and hugged him, making Deuteronomy laugh.

"Now, you must leave me to talk with my son in private."

Alonzo nodded. He turned and looked at Munk, but he wasn't looking back. He turned and faced Deuteronomy again. "Sir, before I go, I just want to say how wonderful your son is. He took me in as his friend and now he's become my best friend. He has saved me from myself multiple times and he makes me feel like I belong in the world, and more importantly, the tribe. For every act that he feels guilty about, we should all be guilty for not being there to help him, because if he feels guilty about doing something wrong, we've done something worse. He always puts himself before others, and for that we shouldn't notice the small mistakes he makes, which are so completely rare. We should look at all the great things he does everyday and look at all the mistakes we make everyday."

Deuteronomy looked at Alonzo, and then to his son, whose face was of awe, and love. Deuteronomy smiled. "Alonzo, your compassion to my son and the defining friendship you make will be greatly remembered and admired. Your speech has lifted my soul and made me realize just what to do with my son."

Alonzo wasn't sure what that meant, but he nodded and turned to go. He smiled warmly at Munk, who was looking at his best friend the same.

* * *

><p>Alonzo heard footsteps outside his room and immediately went out to see if it was Munkustrap. Thankfully it was, so he asked, "What did he say?"<p>

Munk grabbed Alonzo by the wrist and pulled him into his room. "You can't tell anyone this, but you know how next week I'm gonna be a tom?"

Alonzo nodded vigorously.

"Well, my dad will also appoint me as the Jellicle Protector."

Alonzo grinned eagerly and hugged his best friend. "That's great! But, what about Gus?"

Munk shook his head. "Gus hasn't been feeling too good lately. He's forgetting things and Jenny says he's developing cerebal palsy, so he can't necessarily protect anyone anymore."

"But, what about Asparagus or Skimble? Couldn't they be the protectors?"

Munk shrugged. "I don't know. They're getting kind of old, too, and they've never been skilled fighters."

"Well...can I be your second in command?" Alonzo asked.

Munk smiled. "Of course. I wouldn't have it any other way. Now come on, let's get some sleep."

"Okay, night." Alonzo started to Munk's door to leave but Munk grabbed him by the hand.

"Sleep in here tonight," he said.

Alonzo smiled as his heart soared. "Okay."

They curled up in Munk's bed, lying close, and let their dreams take them away.


	5. Snow and Secrets

**Okay, so thanks to all the reviews, it means a lot ^..^ This chapter will get a little heated, I tend to go a little too far sometimes with some things ;) Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>A month had passed after Munk became a tom and Protector. By that time, Alonzo had adapted to the change of not having Munk with him constantly. Though it was becoming winter and this meant less of a harm so Munk didn't have to work so much.<p>

Alonzo frowned as he walked, hating the winter weather. "What did you say this was called again?" Alonzo asked.

"Snow," replied Munk, baffled that his friend had never heard of it before. Alonzo had come in the summer, and before that..."You must not have lived in a place where it snowed."

"I hate it. My paws keep getting wet and so does my fur when it rains."

Munk chuckled. "When snow comes down it's not called raining it's called snowing."

Alonzo's frown increased. He hated how stupid he looked.

The two climbed up the junk pile carefully and the two sat in their hide out.

"I discovered something last night," Alonzo said.

"What's that?" Munk asked.

"I remember my birthday."

"Oh really, and when is it?"

"I will officially become a tom in Februaruy." He frowned. "A week after Tugger..."

Munk chuckled again. "I always thought you were older cause you were bigger, but now..." Tugger had gone through a series of growth spurts and now he was taller than Munk and Alonzo, and Munk was still taller than Alonzo, which made him feel like immature. "Don't worry, though. That makes you -what? The third older cat of this generation? Tanti and Cori's are in March and Jerrie and Addie have theirs in April. Cass, Bomba, Deme are in May. Plato and...Teazer's, and Vicky's are in June." Alonzo smirked as he watched his friend get lost as he tried to remember all the birthdays. "Then Tumbles and Pounce are in July and Etccy's and Electra's are in August. Have I gotten everyone's?" He looked to Alonzo.

"Does it matter?" Alonzo asked, chuckling. "Jem's is in September."

"Right. Okay, that's all of us."

Alonzo shook his head, smirking.

Munk sat up. "Look, Zo, I've been thinking. We've been doing this...practicing, for a long while now."

Alonzo's heart fell. He loved his time with Munk. He didn't want to give it up.

"And I was thinking that maybe we should-"

"Okay," interrupted Alonzo. "Okay, it's fine. We don't have to do this anymore. We're great at snogging." Alonzo looked down, upset.

"I wasn't gonna say that," Munk said.

Alonzo looked up, confused.

"I was gonna say that maybe we should take this to the next level."

Alonzo's eyes grew wide. "Like, like...sex?"

"Well, yeah, you know...experiment around, see what it's like." Even though Munk was a tom now, he was still curious like a kitten and had raging hormones. He wanted to do nothing but let his sexual tensions go, and he didn't want to just wait or to do it with someone he didn't care about. His best option was Alonzo, so he could get a clue as what to do when he was with a queen, or in his mind, doing the real thing, because to him, it was just experimenting, and nothing romantic or emotional.

"Uh, jeez, Munk, I-I wouldn't even know how to."

"Just leave it to me, Zo," Munk said, and Alonzo couldn't resist.

* * *

><p>Alonzo wrapped his arms around Munk's neck and they kissed. Alonzo had never felt more alive. Sure, I've gave myself up so easily, he thought. But at least it's with the love of my life. His eyes shot open. Love? Do I love Munk? I...I do. I do! Oh, goodness, I love him so much! He closed his eyes and kissed him again, fervently. We can make love whenever he wants, I would not mind it at all.<p>

Munk sat up and ran a paw through his head. He sighed and leaned against the wall of the hide out. "Hey, Zo, look at the snow."

"Ha, it rhymed," Alonzo said, lying on his stomach and looking at the snow come down incredibly hard. When he wasn't in the snow, he found it peaceful.

The wind blew harsh and something above crashed below. Things started to shake and Alonzo looked at Munk, scared. Before either saw it coming, a jagged piece of a metal rod came down from the many pieces of junk above them and pierced Alonzo's shoulder. He cried out in pain and then looked up as the only entrance to the hide out was bombarded by snow.

"Oh no," Munk said. "We're snowed in."

"I hate snow!" Alonzo cried, as the pain in his arm was excrutiating.

Munk kneeled beside him, panicked. "Okay, look, I know what to do, but it'll be painful."

"Just do it!"

Munk sat on Alonzo's back and took hold of the rod. He counted to three, and then pulled the rod out, making Alonzo scream in pain.

He was breathing heavy, nearly sobbing. "Oh shit, oh shit," he panted, the pain immense.

"It'll be okay, Zo," said Munk. "I'll get you out of here." He applied force to the wound as blood poured out.

The pain slowly died away and Alonzo was becoming comfortably numb. "Oh Munk," he said, drearily. "I'm getting tired."

"No, Zo, don't you go to sleep on me." Munk stood up and started at the snow. He fought his way through, his body becoming weaker and weaker with every forceful attack. He'd get tired and want to quit, but then he'd look at his friend and he'd keep fighting. The snow was thick, but Munkustrap finally reached light. He made a hole big enough to get through and he ran back into the hide out. He sobbed once when he saw his unconscious friend. He picked him up and carried him outside. He sat down and held Alonzo closely in his lap. He pushed off and slid down the snow hill like he was a sled. Then he sprinted to Jenny's, screaming for help.

* * *

><p>Alonzo opened his eyes and winced. It was too bright and he could see snow from the window. I hate snow, he thought. A movement in the corner of his eye made him turn his head. He saw Munkustrap lying there next to him, dishevled fur and bags under his eyes. He could see the stress and worry on his face, so he decided not to wake him, not on purpose at least. He knew Munk was a very light sleeper and so when he moved slightly Munk's head shot up.<p>

"Zo?" he asked. A relieved and ecstatic smile crossed his face. "Oh, Zogo, I was so afraid you wouldn't wake up." Munk threw his head into his hands and started to cry, surprising Alonzo.

He sat up and brought his crying friend next to him, wrapping his arms around him.

"Oh, Alonzo, I'm so sorry. I-I was so scared! I thought you were gonna die and what if you did? How could I live with myself? How can I live without you, Zo? You're my best friend! I could never live without you! I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry, Zo. Ple-ase, please forgive me. Please."

Alonzo held him tightly. "Don't apologize. It's not your fault, Munk. It's no one's fault. I shouldn't be forgiving you. I should be thanking you for saving my life. Thank you, Munk. Thank you so much. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you in my life."

Munk looked up and kissed his friend. He rested his head on his shoulder and continued to cry, fear still overwhelming him.

"How many times are you gonna have to carry me to Jenny's?" Alonzo asked.

Munk laughed, tears still coming. "I don't know. When will you have to carry me?"

"Hopefully, and most likely, never."

* * *

><p>"So, tell me, why were the two of you in that junk pile to begin with?"<p>

Alonzo and Munkustrap sat before Deuteronomy, heads hung low. Niether of them answered.

"Boys?"

"We just felt like exploring it up there," Munk mumbled.

Deuteronomy sighed. "Son, I made you Jellicle Protector to protect he tribe. Exploring junk piles does not help us."

Alonzo frowned. "No," he said. "It's my fault. I took something from Munk and he chased after me. I ran to the junk pile, knocking things off by accident, and it's my fault. All of it. I know I shouldn't be so immature. I apologize."

"Dad-"

Deuteronomy held up a hand to stop his son. "Son, please excuse Alonzo and I."

Munkustrap stood up and left, looking back at his friend with worry.

"Alonzo, come here." Deuteronomy patted the seat next to him.

Alonzo stood up and sat next to Deuteronomy.

"Tell me, what were you _really _doing up there? I know niether of you were saying the truth."

Alonzo bit his lip. "I can't tell you," he said. "I mean, I can, but I don't want to. It's nothing horrible and it wouldn't put anyone in danger. It's just...personal between Munk and I. It's our hide out. We've been going there for awhile now, and it's our secret. Come on, you know how it is. Everyone in the tribe knows everything about everyone. No one can have a secret with someone else. It just has to be in your own mind to be a secret. Thought Munk and I found this place awhile ago and no one knew about it except for us. We just...hang out there and tell each other our secrets. It's our get away spot. Please, sir, you have to understand. We won't go back there anymore, I promise. I mean, we can't really because half of it is filled with snow, but you know what I mean."

Deuteronomy sighed. "Very well. Why didn't you just go into one of your own rooms?"

"We-" Alonzo didn't have an answer. Huh, going into his or my room. Very logical. Alonzo sighed. "Because we're not that intuitive."

Deuteronomy chuckled. "Alright. Go ahead and tell Munkustrap you aren't in trouble. Behave yourself."

Alonzo smiled and hugged him before leaving.

"So?" asked Munk who was waiting outside.

"We're not in trouble, and I told him some of the truth."

"Like what?"

"That it was our secret hide out where we told each other secrets and stuff."

Munk smiled. "And what did he say?"

"He just didn't understand why we didn't go to my or your room in the first place."

Munk blinked. "Sheesh, why didn't we?"

The two laughed, and then went into Munkustrap's room.


	6. Lies

Time wore on, and by the time Alonzo was a tom in later February, his relationship with Munk had been remaining steady as a solid and admirable friendship.

Munk and Alonzo were in Munk's room, door locked, kissing in his bed. Alonzo sighed and thought, We can both kiss so well, Munk knows that. Our "practice" on making love is hardly practice since he's always on top, and since he's so great at it. Plus, we've done it so many times and I think Munk knows he doesn't need to come to me for this anymore. So...maybe...he likes me in a romantic way? Oh, Everlasting, I hope.

"Demeter," Munk breathed.

Alonzo pulled away. "Demeter?" he asked.

Munk laughed a little. "Sorry, let it slip." He leaned in again but Alonzo stopped him.

"Have you always thought of Demeter when we were together?"

"Well, yeah."

Alonzo's heart broke.

Munk realized his friend didn't think of some other queen, and he wasn't sure how to react. "Zo, look, I didn't think you-"

"It's fine," Alonzo said, voice cracking. It was obvious to both that is _wasn't _fine.

"Zogo, come on, I thought I got it clear that-"

"That what?" Alonzo stood up. "That you thought you could just lead me on like this? Huh?"

Munkustrap stood up. "No, Zo, that's not-"

"Then what? You think you can just treat me like this? Gosh, Munk, you are most certainly a tool aren't you? How could you lead me on like this? Huh? No one does this, Munk. No one just sleeps with their friend to 'experiment' or to 'practice.' What the fuck Munk? If that's all you wanted then it should've ended months ago! Or no, you were just using me for your own pleasure. That's all it was! I was that stupid cat you came to whenever you were horny, and I was stupid enough to think you actually had feelings for me!"

"Alonzo," Munk said.

"Just shut up!" And Alonzo fled the den.

He ran to the back and around the corner, where he bumped into Tugger. "Oof," he said, falling on his back.

Tugger held out his hand to help him up. "That eager to see me, huh, Lonz?" Tugger asked, smiling as Alonzo got to his feet.

Alonzo narrowed his eyes. "Shut up Tugger! Gosh, you are so annoying! You're so stupid and vain enough to put _the _in front of your name! Seriously? The more attention you bring to yourself the more of a pariah you become!"

"Alonzo, what brought this on?" Tugger asked. He pouted. "Do you not like me?"

"NO! I LIKE YOUR STUPID BROTHER!" Then Alonzo broke down. He started to cry, and he ran to the milk crate down the way, hiding inside of it.

Tugger climbed in after him. "Alonzo," he said, placing a paw on his shoulder. "It's alright. I like my best friend, too."

"Yeah, but does your friend like you back?" Alonzo snapped.

"Oh," Tugger said. "So Munkustrap doesn't share the same feelings?"

Alonzo bit his lip. "No," he whimpered and started to sob. "No! He doesn't! And now he knows I like him but he doesn't like me! He likes Demeter!"

"Demeter?" Tugger asked, disgust in his voice. "Ugh, why her?"

"Exactly! Why her?" Alonzo sighed shakily and thought about the times him and Demeter have been together. He realized that Munk had liked her all along. "I really love him," Alonzo said. "Who am I to get in the way of my best friend's happiness? Munk has done so much for me. Gosh I'm so selfish." He sighed again, more composed this time. "I'll just have to support their relationship and find one of my own. I'll have to treat her like my sister." Alonzo stood up. "No matter how hard it is, I must get past the fact that I love him." He straightened his shoulders and held his head high.

Tugger looked up at Alonzo, and smiled. He stood up, too, and said, "You know, Lonz, you're quite the great cat," he said. "Really? You're sacrificing your own happiness to make your true love happy. You put a smile on when the world comes crashing down, and you think Munkustrap is the gallant one. Please. Munk ain't got nothin' on you."

Alonzo smirked. "Since when is the Rum Tum Tugger so nice?"

"I'm always nice when a queen isn't around."

"So I've noticed."

Tugger laughed and the two exited the milk carton just as Munkustrap was rounding the corner.

"There you are," said Munkustrap.

Tugger stood in front of him. "You are _way _too good for Demeter," Tugger hissed with so much hate that both Alonzo and Munkustrap looked frightened. Tugger strutted away quickly, leaving the two.

Alonzo confronted Munkustrap, and lied his heart out. "Look, it's nothing romantic, I just felt a connection to you because you're my first for just about everything and so I didn't want to be some slut who loses it to someone and not end up with them." He tapped his claws together, a nervous habit. "That's all it was. You know I see you as just a friend. And when we kiss, I do picture some other queen, but...come on, I'm always on bottom. Do you really expect me to picture Cass with a dick?"

Munkustrap smiled. "No, I suppose I don't."

"Now, go on and get Demeter finally. Gosh, I've seen you two so many times, everyone is just waiting for you two to get together."

"Yeah, I'll get around to it." He threw an arm around his friend's shoulders. "Come on. I think Jenny is cooking something good tonight."

Alonzo put on a smile, for the sake of his friend.

* * *

><p>"Cass?"<p>

Cassandra looked up to see Alonzo standing in front of her as she sat on the TSE1, enjoying the snow, unlike Alonzo. "Oh, hi, Alonzo," she said sitting up. She patted the car next to her and Alonzo sat down. "What can I do for you?"

"How have things been going for you and Tanti?" he asked.

"Oh, well, I haven't really let her know. She's been leaving the den a lot lately and I think it's because of some tom. She always has this dreamy look on her face and..." She shrugged. "Things haven't been going that well overall. Toms keep coming on to me and I don't like it because it makes things more confusing."

"Yeah...I think we should date."

"What? Lonz, I just told you that-"

"Munkustrap and I had a falling out," he interrupted. "He doesn't like me. He likes Demeter. Lots of people are talking about me, saying tons of things as to why I don't have a queen. I think we can help each other out if we pretend to date."

"Oh...well." She sighed. "I suppose, and I'm sorry about you and Munk."

"Yeah," he sighed. "Well, come on, let's go inside and gossip."

She smiled. "You can be quite the queen, Alonzo."

They stood up and held hands as they walked back to the den, and everyone out was there to see it.

* * *

><p>"Ugh, here comes your brother," Demeter mumbled as Tugger approached her, Munkustrap, Alonzo, Cassandra, Tanti, and Cori.<p>

"Hey guys," he said.

"Hey, Tug, where've you been these past few days?" Alonzo asked.

"Past few months is more like it," said Munkustrap. "I swear, he's left the Junkyard countless times. Who you gonna go see? Some queen we don't know about?"

Tugger smiled, a dreamy look crossing his face.

Alonzo tilted his head. He said he liked his best friend, too. I just thought he meant Bomba. I guess not. Speaking of the devil, she came over and sat next to Demeter, not really interested in Tugger either, also adorning a dreamy look on her face.

"Oh shut up, Munk," said Tugger, and it was obvious Munkustrap knew something no one else did.

"What? Is it not a queen?" Bomba asked.

"Struck out so much you have to resort to a tom?" Demeter asked.

Tugger's face grew hard. "For one thing, no, and another thing, I wouldn't _resort _to a tom because that would be _choosing _to be with a tom and sexuality is not a choice _Demeter._" He spat her name out like it tasted disgusting. He looked to Munkustrap. "You agree with me, right Munk?"

Alonzo glared and Tugger, who only smirked back.

"Well, technically _you _would be choosing a tom since you like toms and queens." Demeter smiled. "But sexuality just comes natural." Tugger smiled, too.

Alonzo and Munkustrap's eyes met, and they both looked away immediately. It's of the past, Alonzo thought.

Then suddenly, Cassandra bolted right from everyone. Alonzo frowned and chased after her, wishing he had payed more attention to her. They met in the milk crate and Alonzo sat next to his crying friend.

"Oh, Cassie, I'm sorry," Alonzo said.

"Oh, it's fine," she said. "I just wish we didn't have to talk about relationships and sexuality all at the same time."

"Yeah, especially when the person you wanna be with is right next to you," he mumbled.

Cassandra sighed and leaned her head agaisnt his shoulder. They had really become good friends, always talking about who they like and funny things. They'd also cry together, both knowing their loves would never be fulfilled, but they comforted each other for that.

"Is everything alright?" Munkustrap asked, coming into the crate.

"Yeah, it's fine," Alonzo said.

Cassandra wiped her cheeks and kissed Alonzo on the cheek. "I'll see you later, Lonz," she said, leaving the two toms.

Munkustrap sat next to Alonzo. "What was that all about?"

Alonzo wanted to tell him the truth like they had done so many times before, but he couldn't. So he lied, again. "Oh, Cassandra had a friend who committed suicide because of their sexuality, so she got emotional."

"That's too bad," Munkustrap mumbled. "At least she has you. How're things going?"

"Oh, great." Alonzo brought out his claws and tapped them together. "We're...we're slowly but surely falling in love."

Munkustrap nodded. "Yeah, well, let's get back to them. I'm certain Cass needs you still."

"Alright." Alonzo stood up and the two left the crate, and departed ways.

* * *

><p><strong>=( Aw, poor Alonzo.<strong>

**Thanks to all the reviews guys! And yes, I do update quick, don't I? This is what, two or three in one day? Boom! ^..^**


	7. Give Up or Stand Up

Alonzo was standing with Cass and some friends when Tugger came over with an unfamiliar, tuxedo cat. "Hey guys," he said. "Misto, this is Tantomile, Coricopat, Alonzo, and Cassandra. Guys, this is my roommate, Mistoffelees." Tugger sighed, getting tired of introductions.

Alonzo smiled, it finally sinking in. Tugger had been disappearing for the past few months constantly. He'd be gone for days and when he was at the Junkyard he was only there for a few hours. He did have an owner that he use to visit for only a few times a week, but the roles had switched so suddenly, and everyone thought he just went to some queen he was with. They also thought he was cheating on her since he'd be with a few queens when he visited. They were wrong. He had gotten a new roommate in his owner's home, Mistoffelees, and fell in love immediately.

So this is what he meant by liking his best friend, Alonzo thought. Who would've thought his heart belonged to a tom? Though of course, no one else suspected this. They just thought Tugger and Mistoffelees were friends, but Alonzo knew better.

Alonzo pulled Cassandra to his very new, personal, own den he had just gotten, giddily. To everyone who saw, it just looked like a couple of love birds going to have some alone time.

"Why're you so happy?" Cass asked, unable to not smile, because when Alonzo smiled, it was aodrable.

"Because of Tugger," he said, laughing.

Her face fell. "Oh my gosh, Lonz. Do you have a thing for Tugger now? I know he's hot, but he's a total player. And it's completely slutty of you to go from brother to another."

"What? No! How dare you call me a slut! But no, no, no. Tugger has a thing for Mistoffelees! It just makes me happy to see love in the air, and between to toms, and don't you think it's cute!"

Cass smiled. "It is cute." She gasped. "We should help them get together! Our lives are shot to hell but that doesn't mean we can't help out others!"

Alonzo smiled. "Great idea! You go talk to Mistoffelees and I'll talk to Tugger."

"Okay. Go!"

Alonzo and Cass ran from the den and looked all around the Junkyard for Misto and Tugger, but they couldn't find them anywhere.

"Who ya looking for?"

Alonzo turned and saw Munkustrap looking at him curiously. "Oh, uh, I was looking for Tugger."

"Tugger? Why?"

"Well, I wanted to talk to him about something."

"What?"

Alonzo looked at Munkustrap, and he suddenly realized there was a wall between them. "I, uh, it's not for me to say," he mumbled. He looked at Munkustrap, and he saw his friendship fading away as Munkustrap frowned, obviously hurt. Alonzo didn't want to be in a relationship where he had to lie or where he couldn't tell him things. He missed their old friendship, where they told each other secrets and where he felt like he belonged.

"Oh," said Munkustrap. "Well, okay. See you around Alonzo."

Alonzo watched his friend go, and hope rose in his chest as Munkustrap turned around.

"Tugger and Mistoffelees went to their den to sleep." Then he turned his back and walked away.

Alonzo's heart fell, and he sulked back to his den, where Cassandra was waiting.

"Where'd they - Oh...you okay Alonzo?" Cassandra asked, seeing her friend look incredibly depressed.

"I told myself I wouldn't get in the way of Munkustrap's relationship. I said we'd just be friends...but I'm losing him. Our friendship is diminishing. I...I don't know what to do." He sighed, defeated. "I guess Munkustrap and I aren't suppose to have any relationship at all. I just have to accept it."

Cassandra looked at her friend, and she exploded. "What?" she shouted, standing up and looking down at Alonzo. "Don't give me that crap! If you want somethnig then you have to go and get it! If you want to be friends with Munk still then you BE friends with him! Who are you to GIVE up? Huh? You're freaking ALONZO! Your parents are dead! You have no family! You're true love loves someone else! But since when has THAT stopped you from doing what you wanna do? You are the strongest the person I know! Are you SERIOUSLY gonna give up? If you give up, then EVERYONE should just give up! Because you're TOO strong to give up! Don't let me down Lonz! DON'T you DARE give up!"

Alonzo stared at Cassandra, bewildered. He didn't think someone so down to earth like Cassandra could have such an outburst. He found it...inspriring. He stood up, too, and said, "You're right! I'm gonna march right up to Munkustrap and _talk _the way we use to...tomorrow."

"What? Tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'm tired."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Good night."

"Night."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Alonzo got up earlier than usual and went to the junk pile he knew Munkustrap to be. He climbed up it and found his friend sitting there, nearly asleep. "Want me to take over?" Alonzo asked.<p>

Munkustrap looked up, startled. "What? Oh, no, I've got it," he said.

"Want me to at least keep you company?"

Munkustrap smiled. "Sure."

Alonzo sat down next to his friend. "So, any news?"

"No, not much, just gossip."

"Well I'm a sucker for gossip."

Munkustrap smirked at his friend. "Well then, I heard the other day that..."

Alonzo and Munkustrap sat on the junk pile and talked. They talked on and on about all the big things and all the little things and everything in between.

Then they heard a scream.

They jumped from the junk pile and ran to the source of the scream, Jemima. Macavity was towering over her, ready to grab hold and disappear. Munkustrap lunged at the tom and the two went tumbling. They fought vigourously until Macavity got a good scratch at Munkustrap, and sent him flying. Alonzo saw his hurt friend, and glared at the tom.

"Well, Mac, looks like we meet again," he said and lunged at the tom.

Macavity lunged, too, but Alonzo ducked and sent Macavity toppling over him.

"Hm, I thought you were more graceful, like a queen," Alonzo taunted, and then swiped across Macavity's face deep.

He cried out in pain and Alonzo kept going, not backing down. He only stopped when Macavity vanished from underneath him.

"Alonzo!" cried Jemima and ran to him, throwing her arms around him, sobbing.

"There, there, Jemi, it's alright," comforted Alonzo.

Munkustrap stood up and limped over to them. "Are you alright Jemima?" he asked.

She nodded.

"What were you doing out here so early?"

"I was gonna bring you a snack," she mumbled.

"Aw, sweetie, you should've known better than to go wondering off by yourself."

Alonzo smiled at Munkustrap, admiring how fatherly he was to Jemima. "Why don't you and Munkustrap go to Jenny's, huh? You can make him a snack there as Jenny fixes his wounds."

Jemima smiled faintly. "Okay."

"I've got it from here, Munk."

Munkustrap smiled, relieved to hear him call him 'Munk' again.

"Thanks, Zo."

Alonzo smiled, and walked to the junk pile, feeling...accomplished.

* * *

><p><strong>=D Thanks for reading y'all. I just love Misto+Tugger so much! They're my favorite pair =3<strong>

**KatyOnACloud: Yeah, I always thought Cass and Tanto would look cute together =)**

**Wombaat: Well, now you know, and here's a fourth update for ya!**

**Tsughi: Hm, you were right!**


	8. Caring

"So, is this the special little friends you were talking about?"

Tugger smiled cheekily. "Yeah," he sighed. "He was adopted a few months ago, when we were still kittens, and he was really sick then, so he just grew on me. He's my best friend."

"Does Misto like you back?" Alonzo asked.

"I dunno. I kind of think he does. I'm gonna make a move on him soon before someone else does."

"Yeah, don't be stupid like me."

"You weren't stupid. You were noble."

Alonzo shrugged. "Cass and I figured you two could have a happy life."

Tugger smiled sympathetically at Alonzo. "You still can be happy, it just won'e be fulfilled."

"Yeah. I'm content, but empty."

"Things'll turn around. You'll see."

Alonzo climbed up the junk pile to let Munk rest a little bit. Halfway up, he heard another voice. Demeter's. He stopped and climbed in between the wall and pile so he wouldn't be seen, and eavesdropped.

"Deme," said Munk, sounding stressed.

"What?" she snapped. "Look, do you care about me or not?"

"Of course I care about you, but there's more to caring than that. It's not just about giving gifts or being there. It's what you do when you're not there, like going out of your way to make sure they're okay, like running for hours in the rain or the snow. It's having them on your mind at all times even though you just saw them five minutes ago. It's about giving more than you have because you knew they deserve it. You give them your all and..." He sighed. "I've never been that caring."

Alonzo just wanted to run up there and tell him he's the most caring person he knows and make him feel better. Then he wanted to run up there and strangle Demeter when she said, "Got that right."

She climbed down the opposite side without seeing Alonzo.

He sat there for a few minutes, stalling.

"Alonzo?"

He looked up and saw Munkustrap looking down at him.

"Oh, hey." Alonzo climbed up the rest of the way, embarrassed. "I was just wanting to see if you're ready for a break."

He sighed. "No. Can we just talk?"

Alonzo nodded and the two sat down.

"How much did you hear?" Munk asked.

Alonzo blushed. "Oh, just enough to hear your speech about caring." Alonzo looked at Munk. "And by the way, you're the most caring cat I know."

Munkustrap smiled. "I dunno about that."

"Well, that's what I think. I always thought you cared about me more than you needed to, and yet, you still cared more about others than me."

"Nah, you're one of the most important people in my life."

Alonzo couldn't keep the stupid smile off his face. He sighed and asked, "So are you and Demeter okay?"

"Yeah, I just, I dunno. I feel like she's not what I thought she was."

Then maybe I'm not what you thought I was either, thought Alonzo, a light of hope in his mind. He was going to say something, but then they saw Macavity emerge into the center of the Junkyard. They ran down to him and gathered all the toms. It was a tough battle, Macavity having gained back a lot of his strenghth. They were saved when Mistoffelees joined the fight, zapping Macavity with his magic.

Though Alonzo wasn't in good condition when the fight was over. He had blood pouring out of his torso, in serious pain. "M-Munk," he groaned.

"I'm here," Munkustrap said, coming to his wounded friend.

Plato was the only one who was big enough and least injured to carry him to Jenny's. The toms left him and Munk to be alone.

Munkustrap sighed. "I'm not the best protector, am I?"

"You're amazing," said Alonzo, pain slowly evaporating.

Munk smirked. "I can't believe I keep letting you get hurt."

"Don't sweat it. It doesn't look good on you."

"You always have to joke around when you're unhealthy, don't you?"

"I wasn't joking. No cat looks good when they sweat Munk."

He smiled. "I worry about you so much, Zo. I'm always afraid something is going to happen to you. I can never stop thinking about your safety."

"Well, there's your flaw. Stop thinking about me and think about everyone else."

"It's hard not to."

Alonzo smirked and gently knuckled Munk's chin. "I think this medicine has gotten me a little loopy."

"Yeah I noticed that."

Alonzo laughed. "Hey...you're my best friend."

"Glad to hear it."

Alonzo laughed again.

Munk chuckled. "That medicine is finally wearing in on you. I'll let you get some rest."

"What? Oh no, don't leave me. Pleeease? Pretty please with sugar on top?" Alonzo laughed. "I feel like I'm on cat nip."

Munk smirked and sat next to his friend. He sat there until Alonzo finally fell asleep in his drug-infused state.

* * *

><p><strong>Short, filler chapter, I know :p<strong>

**But I just needed a segway for the next chapter, which will be brought to you tomorrow =D**


	9. The Jellicle Ball

Alonzo literally came a week after the Jellicle Ball, which is held during the third week of June, and he came the last week. So he didn't know what it was really, but he did know that it stressed Munk out incredibly, and that got Munk irritable. He would snap at people like crazy, and then apologize his heart out later. Alonzo laughed at him considerately. He liked that Munk was stressed because it appeared that he was the only who could calm down the protector.

"It's going to go wonderfully, Munkey," he said. "From a person who's never been I love everything that I've seen so far."

Munk was only slightly less stressed because of Alonzo, but that was more than anyone else could do.

Then came the ball, and Alonzo found himself excited like a kitten. Munk told Alonzo he could have all the solos he wanted, but Alonzo mostly just wanted to watch. He gave Munk a nuzzle before Munk started to sing about Jenny. He laughed when Tugger interrupted them and sat in the back, thinking how ridiculous Tugger was. He laughed even more when Misto called him a terrible bore. The song ended and a gray, old queen came out and Alonzo vaguely remembered something about a Grizabella. Whoever she was, her and Cassandra didn't get along. Maybe they're in the same family or Grizabella did something to her family, Alonzo thought. Though overall he was neutral about her. She's not my problem.

Demeter started to sing about her, and he frowned. What the hell does she have to do with Grizabella? Always making things about herself, I see. Bustopher came out then and Alonzo smiled at how eager Misto was, even though he knew Bustopher trash-talked Tugger the other day, which really upset Misto. A loud crash came and the first thought came was, Da fuck? Everyone else ran away and so he joined them, not sure what was going on. He heard people whisper about Macavity and he remembered Munk saying Mac always tried to ruin the ball.

"Just calm down," Alonzo said to Munk, rubbing his arm. Munk was in hysterics and utterly pissy. "The ball never goes the way you want it to but every year it gets better and better. Trust me."

"Oh, believe me, I trust you," said Munk snappishly.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Alonzo let go of his arm. "Do you not trust me?"

"How can I trust when you have this stupid, kittenish crush on me still? Everlastin Cat only knows what you'd say just to get me to feel the same way." Then Munk walked away and Alonzo felt like he was about to cry.

Misto walked over and put a hand on Alonzo's shoulder. "Zo?" he asked.

Alonzo looked down, shaking. "I wonder how long he's known," he whispered. "I mean, I never knew he knew. He-he would always be so kind and sometimes he'd eve flirt around with me. Why would he lead me on like that?" He shook his head. "I would never lie to him..."

"Of course you wouldn't," said Misto. "He's just frustrated. He didn't mean what he said. He just took his anger out on you because you were the closest thing to him."

Alonzo looked at Misto. "You think so?"

Misto smiled. "I know so, and you know Munk best. Do you really think he'd hurt you intentionally?"

"No."

Alonzo was still hurt, and he was kind of pissed. He's totally been leading me on! He frowned. How did he know? Do I have a catch or something? I guess he just knows me so well he can tell when I'm lying. Alonzo sighed, and frowned more. Ugh, Munk, you can really be annoying sometimes. He was still in a snappy mood when he heard Munk say, "What's this?"

They emerged on Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer who had stolen some catnip. Alonzo smirked at them. They're so misguided. Then Old Deuteronomy came out and he softened at how Munk sang so dearly about his father, and was surprised to see Tugger not make it about himself.

Finally came the story-telling. Alonzo just danced around, dressing up with the others. A loud crash came again and he scattered into the back witht he rest. When Old Deuteronomy sang, he decided to come out, and flirt around a little with Jemima. For one thing, he didn't see Tugger anywhere, so he felt like he could actually get a flirt in, but he was still pretty pissed and he knew how Munkustrap looked at Jemima like she was a daughter, so he sort of wanted to make Munk mad. Though then his adrenaline started to run high and he felt like dancing. Tugger came out by that time, too, and so he gave up on flirting around.

He didn't really dance that much, but he enjoyed it a lot. He couldn't dance as well as Misto, but the two improv-ed together, Pouncival joining in, too, and Alonzo even led the dance. Tumblebrutus came out and they bantered back and forth until they decided to dance together, and then Cassandra came out, so Alonzo went quickly over to her. They danced for a few before they decided to let Misto and Tumbles have a number, but of course Bomba cut them off. He laughed at how pissed Tugger look, but Tugger couldn't just walk up and pull her off. So he decided to help him by pulling the queens off the stage and let Misto and Tumbles resume their elegant dance. He noticed Demeter dance with Plato. Stupid slut, he thought.

Then came Plato and Vicki's dance, and he just lied next to Cassandra, because the two of them knew they wouldn't find a mate. He noticed how Munk and Deme didn't look at each other at all. They danced some more and then Grizabella came out. Alonzo scared her away, since he felt kind of bad about being a dick to Munk. So he didn't want to stress him out again. She came back, though, and he felt kind of bad for her. Jemima seemed to like her, and surely if someone as innocent as her could then everyone else can, too. Though Alonzo could relate, because he felt like an outsider and a pariah one time, too. He could tell Munk was conflicted on how to feel, too, because Alonzo knew he wanted to help everyone. He even wanted to help Macavity, and that's sensible, since they are brothers.

Gus came out, and it was quite saddening to hear Jelly sing, because he's so old and is getting sick. Plus, it made Alonzo think about how his life was going to be when he was older. He'd be alone, but...for Munk he'd sacrifice his own happiness.

Then it was Skimble's song, and he just sat next to Jelly. He saw Cassandra get closer to Tanti, but Tanti hardly noticed. Though it didn't bother her, because when Skimble sang it was nearly impossible to not smile, since he's so hilarious, even though he doesn't try. They built a fake train, Alonzo grabbing a wheel-thingy. Though then one cat fell over and so that created the domino effect and they all fell over. So Alonzo let him stand on his back. Of course another crash came and they all scattered away.

Demeter and Bomba stood out, having a better sense of when Macavity would come. At first, when Alonzo heard Demeter sing as he hid in the back, he could tell she was worried, but then Bomba sang and she was almost teasing Demeter. The two ended up singing about Macavity...like he was some sexy tom they liked. So the first thought that came to mind for Alonzo was, Slut! That's freaking Macavity! She's with Munk and of course she has a thing for Macavity. Alonzo frowned. I shouldn't suspect anything...for Munk's sake. He felt even worse about it when she knew Macavity was disguised as Old Deuteronomy.

He saw Munk struggle with getting Demeter, so he stepped in to help, snatching her away...for Munk's sake. Alonzo watched the two fight, ready to jump in when necessary, and he did immediately when Munk went down. Soon the rest joined in, and Macavity ran, but not before clouding the Jellicles in a blanket of darkness.

So Tugger decided to call for help from Misto, and Alonzo smiled the whole time, because there was finally someone Tugger loved more than himself. Misto brought back Deuteronomy, putting everyone in awe. It just got better from there. Jemima sang as dawn was emerging, and Alonzo smiled as Deuteronomy was going to choose the cat to go to the Heaviside Layer, also because Munk seemed more at peace than ever. Alonzo scattered away, to let her have her say. She was beautiful, and everyone felt sorry, and connected to her. So, she was chosen to go to the Heaviside Layer, which was a mesmerizing moment for Alonzo to see, and he was glad Munk was next to him the entire time. Deuteronomy ad-dressed the cats, and the ball was over.

Alonzo walked Cassandra to her den and said, "Sorry if things didn't go so smooth with Tanti," he said, since they had a talk that she was going to confess her feelings.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that," Cass said, smiling. "Night, Lonz." Then she crawled into her den, leaving Alonzo confused. Tanti emerged and walked into Cass's den, too, smirking at Alonzo, which only left him surprsied.

At least someone's happy, he thought. He walked to his den slowly, admiring the sunrise. He saw Tugger and Misto share a passionate kiss, and knew someone else was happy, too. He sighed and decided to skip his den. He ran to the back of the junkyard and climbed to the top of the junk pile where their hide out use to be. He didn't go inside, because it was caved in, but he sat on top of it, and looked at the sunrise there.

"Hey kitty."

He turned and saw an old, brown cat there. He smiled. "Hey Jeeves. Long time no see," he said. "What're you doing here?"

"Aw nuttin. Mac kicked me out of his lair, so I don't work for him no more. See?" Jeeves showed him shoulder, where a patch of fur that use to have the imprint M on it was missing.

"Well, where are you gonna live now?"

"I have a buddy I think I can stay with."

"Well you're welcome here anytime, Jeeves."

"Nah, I don't think they'd like me that much."

Alonzo shrugged, and then a thought came to him. He stuck out his paw and said, "Alonzo."

"Huh?" said Jeeves, shaking his paw, confused.

"Alonzo, it's my name. I remembered it."

"Ah, I see. Anyting else you remember?"

"Not much. My parents were killed by a car I think, a few streets away. I remember getting hit by something, but that's about it, oh and my birthday is in February."

Jeeves nodded. "Well, I'm beat Al. I'll catch you around, alright? Oh, and you can like me now, kay?"

Alonzo smirked. "Okay. See ya Jeeves."

Alonzo stretched and lied down, basking in the sunlight. He closed his eyes, and let the morning take him away.


	10. Help

"Zo? Zo, wake up."

Alonzo groaned something inaudible and opened his eyes drowsily. "Wha?" He looked up and saw Munkustrap standing over him. He bolted up, wide awake. "Oh, h-hey, Munk." He looked around, forgetting he had slept on the junk pile.

"What're you doing up here?" Munk asked.

"Oh, well, you know, I love the summer sun."

"Yeah, I do know."

Alonzo fidgeted, uncomfortable. They hadn't really spoken since Munk snapped at him about his crush. "Shouldn't you be on watch?" Alonzo asked, wanting him to leave but wanting him to stay, too.

"I'm sorry about snapping at you yesterday," Munk said, ignoring his question.

"It's fine," Alonzo replied.

There was a pause, and then Munk sighed and finally asked, "Were you ever gonna tell me?"

Alonzo wrapped his arms around his legs and rested his head on his knees, refusing to look at Munk. "No."

"Why not? Did you think I wouldn't be friends with you or something? Surely you should know that's not true."

"I know...how'd you know?"

"You have a catch. You always tap your claws together. Plus, I've known about Cass and Tanti."

"How long have they been together? What the hell happened? I'm totally clueless on them."

"I knew about how they both had crushes on each other and decided to tell them last night."

"Ah, very nice."

"Yeah..." He looked at Alonzo. "So, what're you going to do with your life? I'm guessing you're gonna move on from me."

Alonzo sighed and looked at Munk, and then he looked at the horizon with the sun shining gloriously. "I don't think I can ever move on from you Munk. I love you, with all my heart, more than anyone or anything, and I can never stop loving you. I just never wanted to jeopardize your relationship with Demeter so I was just going to be alone for you to do what you want to do."

Munkustrap looked at his friend, in awe. "What? You're going to give up your happiness for _me_? You're not even going to try?"

"No. I'm going to let you do whatever you want to do because you deserve it Munk."

"No, I don't. You deserve it, Zo. Y-you are so amazing. I can't believe you'd live alone just for me. It's ridiculous! Someone like you should be happy!"

Alonzo shrugged. Then Munk leaned in and kissed him, surprising Alonzo tremendously. His eyes grew wide, but he eventually closed them and kissed his true love back, overcome with ecstasy. He stopped kissing him and looked at Munk. "Munk," he said.

"Don't say anything," Munk replied, leaning in, but Alonzo pulled away.

"No, Munk, we can't." Alonzo stood up and so did Munk, looking confused. "You're with Demeter and it's not real. You only feel flattered and like you have to repay me because I'm doing something for you."

"How do you know? You can't tell me how I feel."

"Yes, I can," said Alonzo, smiling saldy. "Because I _know _you Munk. You can't let me get away with doing something good for you, but you need to, or else you'll just end up hurting me because you'll realize it's not real." Alonzo laughed sadly. "Just...just leave me be, Munk." Then Alonzo climbed down the junk pile, and walked on ward, keeping his head high, even though the world just came crashing down on him.

* * *

><p>"Aw, he's so adorable!"<p>

"He looks just like you!"

"What's his name?"

"Charismo."

Alonzo looked out the small window of his den and saw this adorable kitten with sleek black fur and some cheeta prints around his legs. The kitten turned around and he saw that it looked exactly like Mistoffelees, but where Misto was white, this kitten had cheeta prints. So his chest was cheeta print, like Tugger, and yet he had the tuxedo look. Also, a small mane. One eye was gold, and one eye was ice blue. Alonzo blinked, realizing it was the perfect mix of Tugger and Misto. He walked out and approached them, curious as to how they got this kitten.

"Well, remember when I said he produced seven kittens right out of a hat?" Tugger said.

Misto smiled bashfully. "It was the morning and I was trying to conjure up some rats but I was thinking of the kittens, so..."

"Our owner had the other six adopted within an hour. Though we decided to keep Charismo."

"Who came up with the name?" Jenny asked.

"I did," said Misto.

Alonzo stared, baffled. I would love a kitten of my own...Then it hit him. He wouldn't have to live alone! He could get a kitten for himself! Take in an abandoned one, one just like him.

He thought hard about it, though, and wondered if he could take care of a kitten. The only person who's ever really helped him was Munk, and Deuteronomy for the shelter and Jenny for his wounds, but otherwise he's gotten food on his own and even built his own shelter. I can do this, he thought. When no one was looking, he hopped the bacl fence and went out and about, hoping to find a kitten that was just destined to be with him.

He would've loved to have a kitten that looked like him and Munk, having the same pattern as himself, but where he was white the kitten would be silver like Munk. Though he didn't find a kitten like that. He didn't find a kitten at all, and he felt kind of bad about just looking for a kitten, like humans looking for a car. He sighed and walked home, feeling like crap.

"Well, look who it is."

Alonzo turned around, surprisingly not scared. He saw Macavity lurking on a trash can, all alone. "Hey Mac," he said casually.

"You seem...glum."

"Why not?"

"Why in the first place?"

Alonzo shrugged.

Macavity looked down on him like he was a child. "I'd appreciate it if you answer my question."

"Why should I tell you?"

"Why not?"

"Because you're a criminal."

"I'm a vigilante. I have some good in me."

"Oh really? What good have you done?"

"I'm the one who found Grizabella, nearly dead in a gutter, took care of her and then sent her to the Junkyard."

Alonzo was shocked, but then he didn't really care. He was slowly losing his sense of care. "Well, kudos."

"Come on, no one's here. I won't tell. Trouble with a queen?"

"I wish," Alonzo mumbled. He looked at Macavity, and decided to hop up onto the trash can next to him, finding relief in someone new to talk to.

"Tell me all about it."

"I'm in love with your brother," Alonzo stated flatly.

"Tugger?" Macavity asked, almost excited. It was a fact that Tugger was Macavity's favorite brother, and rumored that Macavity would never hurt him.

"What? No, he's with Mistoffelees."

"Mistoffelees? The little queer-ass conjurer?"

"Yeah, the one who kicked you ass," Alonzo said smirking.

Macavity frowned, but he ignored it. "Wait, you love _Munkustrap_?" he asked, disgust in his name.

"Yeah," Alonzo sighed. "But he's with Demeter."

"Demeter, nice."

Alonzo gave him a dirty look. "You're not helping."

"I didn't say I would."

Alonzo sighed and stood up.

"Sit back down." Macavity jerked Alonzo backed down. "What're you doing out here?"

"I was looking for some abandoned kitten to take care of, so I wouldn't live alone."

He nodded. "No such luck?"

"Obviously not."

"Okay, no need to bitch. Are you not even going to fight for Munkustrap?"

"No. I'll just let him be happy."

Macavity frowned as he felt sorry for Alonzo. "Well, you should tell him."

"He already knows."

"And he still chose Demeter over you?"

Alonzo nodded.

"Don't tell him I said this, but Munkustrap is too good for Demeter."

Alonzo stared at Macavity. It'll probably be the only time anyone hears something nice spoken about Munkustrap from his hateful brother.

"Though you're too good for him. Munkustrap is the kind of cat who puts the blame on himself, and yet fails to realize you're the one who supports him. He's such a tool, too. Plus, Demeter isn't that great of a queen. She's not as kind as most people think. She's quite the bitch."

"I know. I mean, she's kind sometimes, you know. She's kind to Grizabella."

"Yeah, only cause she knew the story of her, and how did she know that? Because of me."

"You?"

"Yeah, we went with each other for a while."

"Went with each other? You mean, you two were _together_?"

"Yeah, did she not tell you guys?"

"No! Why would she?"

He shrugged. "True. I am a pariah. Though yeah, we dated, and that's why Munk is too good for her, because she hangs out with me and likes me and isn't threatened by my criminal acts."

Alonzo stood up, infuriated. "I can't believe that! What a slut! Going from one brother to another, not classy." He hopped off the trash can. "Ergh! I just wanna punch her!" He sighed. "But that will ultimately hurt Munk...Everlasting Cat, I can't win."

"Goodness, Alonzo, you're pathetic, and yet noble. I'll help you out with something. _Something_. That doesn't mean with Munk. Just _something_."

Alonzo smirked. "You're definitely getting soft."

"I've always had a soft spot. No one ever knows about it though, except for some kittens or very old cats."

"Kittens that you molest."

"I don't molest them, thank you. Those are just rumors."

Alonzo shrugged. "Whatever. See ya Mac."

"See ya Alonzo, and you'll find out what I'll help you with soon. So be prepared."

Alonzo didn't believe he'd help, but he wish he had.


	11. Helped

Alonzo was lying on a junk pile, looking down at the other Jellicles, none of them seeing him - except for one.

"Hey Lonz," said Mistoffelees, sitting next to him.

"Hey Mist," he replied. Alonzo had caught Misto crying alone one time because he was struggling with his feelings for Tugger, and so Alonzo gave him a pep talk and told him about him and Munk. He told Misto to not make the same mistakes he made and just tell Tugger how he feels. Ever since then they had become good friends.

"I wish you weren't so glum."

Alonzo shrugged. "I can't help it. How's Charismo?"

"Wonderful. Tugger's in a singing lesson with him right now, so I figured I'd get out of the den for once."

"I'm glad you're happy. Did you put a spell on Tugger?"

"No, I can't do spells. He just grew really attatched to me. I was an adorable kitten so I don't see why not."

Alonzo smirked. Though then he frowned once he heard a scream and immediately ran to the source. He saw Macavity leering at everyone, and Alonzo was ready to pounce, but then he noticed something. Macavity was faking it. He could tell. He was overacting, and when their eyes met, Macavity smirked and winked.

"Hey, toots, miss me?" Macaivty asked Demeter. He grabbed her and before anyone could do anything he vanished.

What the heck happened? Alonzo thought. That was his plan? To just kidnap her? That's so stupid! He should know we're gonna get her! Oh - he does know. It's not just kidnapping. There's more to it, but what? Alonzo found out the following week.

"We infiltrate the lair and Mistoffelees, you zap them all back, and then we lunge on them until they're all down," Munk was explaining, but Alonzo wasn't really interested. He knew Macavity wouldn't delibrately hurt them.

"Okay - Go!"

They scrambled into the lair and the plan went accordingly. They fought the remaining ones as Munk and Alonzo went to go face Macavity. Alonzo went, saying Munk might need back up, but he mostly wanted to see what Macavity had in mind. They barged through the door, and there sat Macavity and Demeter, making out, Demeter obviously enjoying it.

"Deme?" Munk asked.

The two looked at Munk. Macavity's eyes met Alonzo's, and he smirked a little.

"Munk, i-it's not what it looks like," Demeter said. "He's brainwashed me! With his magic!"

"That's a load of shit," Mac said. "Face it brother, you're too nice for her. Besides, I'm trash, she's trash, we get along better. Now beat it."

Munk stared at them, and then he just walked right out of the lair, avoiding all questions from any other cats. Alonzo looked at Macavity. He got up from Demeter and walked to him. "Got a problem?" he asked, picking the door up. He used his magic to put it back into place. He shut Demeter inside so him and Alonzo could talk.

"This is your way of helping me?" Alonzo asked.

"Of course not," Mac said. "I got Demeter for myself. I tried to take her once, but _you_ stepped in."

Alonzo felt kind of stupid. If he didn't save Demeter, then this situation could've happened earlier.

"No. This is what I've done for you. Solo!" he called.

A small kitten came running right to them, a smile on its face. "Daddy!" it cheered and pounced on Alonzo.

Alonzo caught it, eyes wide. The kitten was gorgeous and so unique looking. He was defintely Ashera breed, but he wasn't the standard Ashera cat with brown fur and black spots. No, this one was silver with black spots. Then it's eyes were two different colors, one was ice blue like Alonzo's, and the other was silver, like Munk's. Its tail was sleek but then it fluffed out on the tip and one ear was curled forward so it was lying flat.

"Alonzo, this is your new son, Solo, made especially for you. He is the only cat of its kind, so that's why he's named Solo. _This _is my nice thing I've done for you."

"H-how?"

"I'm a freaking magician, Al. Mistoffelees made his kitten, I can make you one, too. It just takes a helluva lot of my magic and energy. It's so wonder how he made seven...Anyway, don't you dare tell anyone about this. Solo knows you as his father and loves you already. Since he's an Ashera cat, he's gonna get huge, okay? Now get out of my lair."

Alonzo nodded as he looked down at thie beautiful kitten. He started to walk out of the lair, petting him. "You're gorgeous," Alonzo said, mesmerized at this kitten's unique beauty.

"I take after you Daddy," Solo said.

Alonzo bit his lip, drooling over his adorableness. "Aw!"

Solo nuzzled up to Alonzo, and fell asleep quickly. Alonzo made it to the Junkyard awhile later and was immediately stopped by Jenny and Jelly.

"What's this?" Jenny asked.

"I-I found this kitten," Alonzo said, coming up with a story. "H-he, uh, was just out on the streets. I had to take him. His name is Solo."

Jenny and Jelly looked at Solo, also mesmerized by his unique beauty. Solo opened his eyes and they gasped and swooned. "Oh my," Jenny said. "He's beautiful."

"So are you," said Solo, and Jenny just near fainted by his super cuteness.

"Oh, you are just a doll! I'm your Aunt Jenny and this is your Aunt Jelly."

"Oh, let's take him to Deuteronomy," Jelly said.

They started to walk, and everyone was inside due to the upsetting news of Demeter. They made it to Deuteronomy's den and confronted him quickly.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Alonzo found this rpecious kitten," Jelly said.

"Hi!" Solo beamed, popping his head up.

"Well hello, who might you be?" Deuteronomy asked.

"I'm Solo. Who are you?"

"I'm Deuteronomy, the leader of this junkyard."

"Nice ta meet ya."

Deuteronomy smiled, admiring this kitten. "How old are you, Solo?"

"One week old," he said, but he was about the size of a three week old kitten, since he's an Ashera cat.

"Well, Solo, how would you like to be a Jellicle?"

"What's that?"

"A Jellicle is someone who lives in this junkyard and-"

"Sure!"

"Perfect. Now we'll just have to find someone to take care of you."

"Daddy," Solo said.

"Who?"

"My daddy." Solo looked up at Alonzo. "You're a Jellicle aren't you?"

"Yes, yes I am," Alonzo said. He looked at Deuteronomy. "He calls me his daddy. Can...can he live with me, please, Deuteronomy?"

Deuteronomy smiled. "Of course."

Alonzo smiled. "Come on Solo. How's about some food?"

"Okay! I'm starving! Bye Aunt Jenny! Bye Aunt Jelly! Bye Deutewonomy!"

The two left, Jenny and Jelly giggling at the adorable kitten.

* * *

><p>"Hey Lonz," said Mistoffelees.<p>

"Hey Mist," replied Alonzo, stepping into his and Tugger's den.

"W-who's this?" Misto asked, nodding at Solo.

"This is Solo. I - found him. I've taken him in now."

Misto smiled. "He's gorgeous."

"Yeah, amazing. You don't mind if he plays with Charismo do you?"

"Not at all. Charismo could use a friend his own age."

Alonzo sat Solo down next to Charismo, who was in Jenny's house, since Demeter's trial was that day and Jenny and Jelly were watching them. "Solo, this is Charismo. He's your new friend, okay?"

"Okay," Solo said and the two kittens sniffed each other before they decided to go play.

Alonzo sighed. "Ready?"

"Yeah."

Misto and Alonzo walked to Demeter's trial, where most toms were already waiting. Misto sat next to Tugger and Alonzo next to him. He looked around and saw the many distressed faces, mostly Demeter's and Munk's. He saw Bomba, who looked like she was about to cry, leaning against Pouncival. Cass and Tanti entered and the two sat down next to Alonzo.

"You were there, weren't you?" Cass asked.

"Yeah," he mumbled.

"I can't believe she'd do that, especially to Munk."

"I know." Alonzo looked at Munk, and he couldn't really read his expression. He looked over at Alonzo, and Alonzo quickly looked away.

"Demeter," said Deuteronomy, as the trial began. "You are summoned here today for you have violated one of the junkyard's longest beliefs. You have turned into a traitor and gone to the enemy's side. For the safety of the junnkyard, I must ban you. Do you have any final words?"

"Yes sir," she said. "My only words are-" She looked at Alonzo. "-That Alonzo is also a traitor."

Alonzo felt the blood drain from his face as everyone turned to stare at him, and see him fall to the ground.


	12. I'm Sorry

Alonzo woke up, confused as to where he was. "What happened?" he asked.

"You fainted," Munkustrap said.

"Wh-" He stopped as he remembered. He looked around and realized he was still at Demeter's trial, only having been passed out for a minute. He stood up as rage overcame his fear. "Traitor?" he asked. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I heard you talking to Macavity," Demeter spat. "He's the one that gave you that _mutt_."

Alonzo's heart fell, but he tried not to let it show. "Solo?"

"Yeah. I _heard _him say he made your kitten _for you._ Does that not seem traitorous to you?"

"What's she talking about Alonzo?" Deuteronomy asked.

"You said you found him in the streets," Jenny said.

"He could be a tool of Macavity's."

"I don't want the kittens to play with him."

"He can't stay here."

Alonzo frowned, wanting to cry, but staying strong.

"Alonzo," said Munkustrap, gently. "He can't stay here."

"What were you thinking?"

"What was I thinking?" Alonzo asked. "Oh, I dunno, maybe that I didn't want to spend the rest of my life alone? Or maybe that I was just desperate enough to trust Macavity, because just maybe I give people a chance? I know what it's like to be rejected, so maybe he was trying to just win one Jellicle over, cause maybe he's not as horrible as we think. I was on the verge of breaking down, but then I had the idea to take in a kitten, because then I wouldn't be alone for the rest of my life, since, you know, the only cat I'll ever love doesn't feel the same way. Is it so bad to just want someone there to be with you? You're all happy with your perfect partners, but not me. I'll never have the love you have. So I figured that taking in a kitten would be perfect for me. I was taken in, so I would know how to raise the kitten. I went looking for one but I couldn't find one, and then I came across Macavity. He was being genuinely civil that night, and I was feeling more alone than ever. Someone to talk to that was new was refreshing. I told him what I was doing and how I'll let the love of my life be happy with someone else as I sit alone all my life, and he felt sorry for me, really, he did. He said he'd do something for me, and so he gave me a kitten. Is that such a big deal? Is it such a big deal that the cat all of you hate is the only one who cared enough to do something for me? It's selfish, I know, because I haven't done much for you all, but gosh! If I'm happy then it'll be easier to help you! Isn't that what you want? No? Then what do you want from me? What do you want from me? What do you want from me...?" Alonzo looked around at everyone, unable to read their faces. He grew frantic and bolted right out of there.

"Alonzo!" Munk called. This time, he didn't hesitate to follow him. "Alonzo stop!"

"No!" Alonzo shouted back. "I'm banned! I get it! I'm leaving!"

Munk was faster than Alonzo, so he eventually caught up with him and had to tackle Alonzo in order for him to stop. "Will you just listen to me?" Munk asked.

Alonzo shoved him off. "What? What do you want Munk?"

Munk sighed and looked at his friend. "How could you say that? How could you say you're selfish? How can you sit there and say that you haven't done anything for them?"

"What? What have I done? Th-this isn't important, Munk."

"Yes it is! You have done more for this tribe than anyone!"

"That's a lie! You have! You've done everything! You've put in your time and energy and health and your entire life just for this tribe."

"And what do you think made me do that? Huh? Because it was expected? No. I could've turned down the role of the Protector any day. It's what you said about me. You said I put myself before others, but I had only ever put myself before you and you just thought I did that with everyone. Though no, it was just you. I wanted you to see me like that though, as someone who _did _put themself before others. So I tried to do that for _you._ And honestly - it's still only for you. Of course I don't want anyone to get hurt, but whenever I did something, I only thought about your safety and how this would help you and give you what you want. The only reason I did anything was because you pushed me to do that, because I wanted to make you happy. Because I love you."

Alonzo stared at his friend, not even getting distracted as it started to sprinkle.

"Though I just realized it today. You don't need me to be the Protector or the perfect cat because you already think I am. You _thought_ I was, but I don't know about that anymore. I don't understand how you can think of me like that. I tried to do things for you because I love you, but all you needed was _me_ and _me alone._ Though I'm an idiot, Alonzo. I'm a coward, too. I was scared to admit my love for you, and so I just convinced myself I loved Demeter even though deep down I knew I didn't, and that's what made me stay with her. I'm sorry, Alonzo. I'm sorry I'm and idiot and that I'm a coward. I'm sorry for all the many times I've hurt you and all the lies I told you. I'm sorry I never told you that I really did love you back. I'm sorry Zo..."

Alonzo searched his face, not sure what to do with his truthfulness. So he did the only thing he could think of. He grabbed Munk's face and gave him a passionate, long-awaited kiss, and to his relief, as they stood in the rain, Munkustrap kissed him back.


	13. That's Right

"Gotcha Pop!"

Munkustrap laughed. "Alright, alright, you got me. It was bound to happen by the way you grow."

"Do you think I can be Protector one day?"

"Oh I'm certain of it. All you have to do is sit on the fence and no one will ever come near here."

"Why?"

"Because you're so big you'll scare anyone away."

Solo frowned. "Does that mean I'll never have a mate?"

"Oh believe me, you will. All the cats that will never be your mate will be scared by you, but all the possibilities of your mate will be attracted to you. You're gonna be the best looking tom around here, and just scary enough to keep the bad cats away."

Solo smiled.

"Besides, your soul mate is usually fifteen minutes away from you your entire life, but it might take you awhile to figure it out."

"Believe him, Solo, he knows," said Alonzo, coming in to the den.

"How'd it go?" Munk asked.

Alonzo sighed. "He wasn't compliant, but I feel that he won't be terrorizing the junkyard that much anymore. He's expecting some new kittens."

"Ugh, who knows what he'll do to those kittens?"

"He said he had a soft spot for them one time, so he might not be as bad as we think."

"What're you talking about?" Solo asked.

"Your uncle," Munk said.

"Uncle Tugger?"

"No, your other one."

"Macavity! I haven't seen him a long time, can we visit?"

"Absolutely not," Munk said.

"Maybe one day son," Alonzo said.

"Okay, well can I got play with Charismo?"

"Yep. Be careful. Be home by dinner."

"Okay bye!" And he was out the door.

Munk smiled at his mate. "Well, now that he's gone."

Alonzo smirked. "Sheesh, Munk, don't you ever get your mind out of the gutter?"

"Of course. I'm only thinking about you all the time, but sometimes with you in the gutter as well."

Alonzo kissed his mate. "Who am I?"

"The most perfect tom anyone can ever come across."

"That's right, love."

* * *

><p><strong>The End!<strong>

**I actually really love Demeter, I just make her sound like a bitch for the benefit of the story. I love all the cats! **

**Thanks to all my commentors (commentators?) and readers! Check out my other story with Misto+Tugger called Behind the Scenes of the Jellicle Ball. I'm gonna start another Misto+Tugger story, too, so check that out! It'll probably be called something like Summer Nights or something to do with summer and the night.**


End file.
